


Le cœur de Sherlock Holmes

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anger, Angry John, Dammit Jim, Destruction, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fire, Hatred, Heartbreak, Hurt Jim, Insanity, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsessive Jim, Possessive Moriarty, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Self-Destruction, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock's Heart, Unrequited Love, johniarty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim est fou, dingue... Et c'est ce qui le rend aussi détraqué à l'aimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cœur de Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis toujours là ! Ewi. J'ai fini mon Mystrade qui attend d'être corrigé par ma petite Watsy, que je remercie d'avoir pris le temps de corriger mon Ficlet ici ! (Je reste dans le rating "G", mais ça va changer!) Je suis toujours sur mon chapitre 3 Smaugbo et mon Victorianlock, ainsi qu'un Mormor maintenant !
> 
> Donc me voici avec quelque chose de bien différent cette fois ! Je voulais me mettre dans la tête de Jim. En cherchant des fan art, je croyais avec crainte tomber sur du Sherlock x Jim, mais en réalité, c'est John qui apparaît le plus souvent, j'ai alors trouvé ça intéressant. Donc je voulais ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice ! Bien qu'il soit clair que ça ne sera jamais réciproque de mon point de vue. Jim est vraiment éclatant à faire ! Approuvé par ma Watsy, j'ai décidé de le publier !

* * *

 

Jim n'avait pas pensé que réduire le ''cœur'' de Sherlock en cendre soit une tâche plus compliqué que prévu. Il n'avait pas non plus anticipé qu'il apprécierait ce ''cœur'' plus qu'à la normal. Il ne pouvait alors penser que son propre cœur puisse servir à autre chose que de le maintenir en vie.  
  
John Watson; c'était ainsi que ce ''cœur'' se nommait. Un nom commun, agaçant.  
  
Sherlock et lui, ils se ressemblaient. Holmes ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce nouveau ''cœur'' qu'il avait en sa possession. L'élément parfait pour détruire son rival. Les personnes normales fonctionnaient de la même manière que toutes les autres et cet homme ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Un ancien soldat, blessé, un ''cœur'' fort au point d'accepter de mourir aux côtés de son ami juste pour le détruire, lui.  
  
Seulement...  
  
John avait une confiance inébranlable en celui à qui il appartenait sans savoir. Sherlock et John. John et Sherlock. Deux prénoms indissociable. L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre. Ridicule ! Un adorable petit être humain... Au point de se demander si lui aussi n'en voulait pas un. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il en avait un de petit chien, Sebby faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas une personne adorable, banal, normal. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était John. Le ''cœur'' de Sherlock.  
  
Dans son esprit chaotique, ce prénom revenait. Comme collé à celui du détective consultant, comme ne formant qu'un tout. Autant fou par Sherlock que par amour détraqué pour John Watson.  
  
_Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. John. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock._  
  
Debout sur le toit, les bras grands ouverts, l'idée le rendait dingue. Obsédé par Sherlock, épris par son cœur. Ce regard meurtrier qu'il lui avait lancé en prétextant jouer la comédie pour Sherlock... Si délicieux ! Intérieurement, John avait dû douter mais son regard restait porté sur lui. Le blond le haïssait de tout son être. Douloureux et merveilleux à la fois. Ce ''cœur'' ne regarde que lui pendant l'espace d'un instant.  
  
_Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. John. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock._  
  
John était l'humain banal mais spécial à la fois. Il croyait plus que tout en Sherlock. Jim le jalousait. S'il se ressemblait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pareil ? Dangereux handicap mais il pouvait bien jeter ses jouets s'ils devenaient gênant. Oh, peut-être avait-il déjà jeté son propre ''cœur'' ? Mais c'était Watson qu'il voulait. Il voulait le cœur de Sherlock pour lui. Le détruire. Ah, quel jeu passionnant !  
  
_Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. John. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock._  
  
C'était sans doute ce que les gens banals appelaient coup de foudre mais pour Moriarty, ce n'était pas ça. L'amour, c'est pour les gens normaux. Un handicap certain. Il n'y avait pas assez de base pour que ce soit ça, c'était spirituel. Jim appréciait regarder le blond se tenir aux côtés de l'homme qu'il adorait et détestait plus que tout. Il aimait le voir l'étriper des yeux. Oui, brûler de haine. Et dans sa tête, cela recommençait encore.  
  
_Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. John. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock._  
  
Jim prit une bouffée d'air glacée du vent de Londres et envoya son texto à Sherlock pour le dernier problème. En tant que vilain de ce conte de fée, il devait mettre en périple la vie de la ''princesse''. Peut-être au fond, aurait-il voulu que John s'intéresse à lui autrement que par la haine. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un banal humain de ce genre. Si bêtement fort et loyal. Oh, loyal était si aveugle comme mot, c'était un lien spécial qu'il avait exclusivement avec Sherlock. Quand il l'avait capturé pour lui mettre les bombes, il l'avait vu; ce regard brûlant qui essayait de l'incendier. Merveilleux. Un magnifique souvenir. Douce ironie, il mettrait le feu en premier.  
  
C'était pour cela que seul John Watson pouvait être le cœur de Holmes.  
  
Et s'il voulait détruire Sherlock alors il devait consumer ce qui le maintenait en vie. Même si pour cela, il devait détruire ce qui faisait de nouveau battre le sien. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'est qu'un jeu. _Rester en vie_ le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Moriarty mit la musique en haut-parleur sur son téléphone. Ce moment tant attendu allait arriver. John qui le surprenait, alors que tout était prévisible. John qui voulait le toucher, même juste pour qu'il lui mette un poing dans la figure. John... _Oh, John_.  
  
Il avait adoré l'observer dans l'ombre autant que Sherlock. Ce regard meurtrier à son égard, ce sourire merveilleux pour Sherlock. Cette force d'esprit, aussi suicidaire que lui. S'il tuait, gagnait contre le détective consultant, le blond viendrait-il vers lui ? Il aurait voulu, mais il n'aurait juste que haine. Il espérait au moins briser John. Pour enfin pouvoir anéantir Sherlock jusque par-delà la mort.  
  
« _Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendre._ »  
  
Ses mots résonnaient encore. Il s'était bien amusé mais il était temps. Sherlock devenait contrariant dans ses projets. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait, il avait tout prévu.  
  
Jim entendu du bruit, le bras tendu, son téléphone en main, il se mit à écouter la musique, chantonnant presque.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit. **Sherlock Holmes** était là, sans _lui_. Erreur. Jim n'avait pas de ''cœur'' mais bon nombre de pions pour le remplacer.  
  
Il _le_ brûlerait, **le** détruirait. Inacceptable. Déception. Colère. Ennui. Parce qu'il la devait, cette chute, au grand Sherlock Holmes ainsi que ce ''cœur'' à mettre en cendre. Que la fin de la partie commence !  
  
C'est le fin mot de ce conte de fée.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas prévu que le ''cœur'' de Sherlock soit assez fort pour garder une confiance inébranlable en lui. _Oh, John_... Personne normal si adorable !


End file.
